Rose Of Love
by lovetobeloved
Summary: Laura is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, she has a crush on Sirius Black. will their rose of love blossom or will it die. JPLE RLOC SBOC PPOC
1. Back to Hogwarts

Hello there, my name is Laura McKinnons. I was born on April 21. You know there is a theory that before babies are born they see their whole life. Will let me tell you something. If I saw my whole life before I was born, then that just might be the reason why I was born in a car crash one and a half month earlier. I might've said "Hey my life is going to be dramatic why don't I start it from now."

Well, I did, because just a year later my family moved to America. I don't really remember America very well. I only lived there for a few years then I moved Canada. My family loved traveling so much to a point where if we stop traveling we would get board.

After Seven years of living in Canada, we moved to England. It's in England where I got accepted to Hogwarts. It wasn't unexpected; I was a pureblood after all. Now I do not want be so full of my self but my family is one of the greatest families ever. Even my Brother who is a werewolf is successful. My oldest brother is a healer while my other brother works in the ministry. My youngest brother (the werewolf) is a spy for the order of the phoenix. And last but not least my sister, who is studying in muggle collage. My dad was not happy but hey, she likes art.

You may ask what is the order of the phoenix. Well a secret group is against a man called Voldemort and this group is the order of the phoenix. My family is all with this group expects my cousin, Marlene, and me. We are both the same age, we are considered the twins of the family.

Marlene and me do look like each other; we both have the same black hair, the same curvy body, and almost the same personality. The only real difference is our eyes. While she has brown eyes, I have blue.

Today, after six years in Hogwarts, I have finally started my last year, my seventh year.

I told my parent good-bye and went to the train. I found my friends fast. They were all in one compartment chatting, may I add, rather loudly.

'Hello there crazy lizzy,' Alice Prewett, who is one of my friends, said. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. My middle name is Elizabeth and for some reason Alice likes it more than my first name. Alice has wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

'Hello there fellow friends," I said, saluting them. The compartment was quite crowded. We were six friends all in all. There is Marlene, Alice, and me. And there is Lily Evans, Emmeline Vence, and Alexandria Jones.

Lily Evans has an auburn hair and the most amazing green eyes. Lily and me are the smartest. Emmy has long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, Emmy has the cheering up power, and she could be funny without trying to. Andrea has long, straightest hair ever. Her hair color is amazing, its dark reddish gold, so dark that some people mistake it for brown. Andrea's eyes are as beautiful as her hair. They are the clearest eyes you'll ever see. Grayish when she's mad and grayish blue when she happy. For us Andrea is the most beautiful, but the weirdest part is that Andrea is kind of a Tomboy.

'How was your holiday Lorry,' Lily said. I groaned. My holiday was a disaster.

'My family hooked me up with some pureblood dude,' I said. my family wasn't against muggles at all, but after all the McKinnons are the only family who is completely pure until now.

'Poor you,' said Marlene. Marlene's family didn't hook Marlene with anyone until now. She's so lucky.

'Well mine was great,' Alice said.

'Of course it was, you spent it with Franky-poo right,' Andrea teased. We all laughed as Alice blushed.

'What about you Andrea, haven't you become a little bit girly,' Emmy said. Andrea scowled.

'Not in a million years,' she said. We laughed.

'I still can't believe you made Black like you as friend only,' I said. Black was Sirius Black. a seriously handsome man. He had the softest hair ever (I once accidentally touched it) and the most amazing gray eyes. He is also one of the biggest players in Hogwarts.

Who is the other player? Well, he is James Potter, A very handsome man indeed. He has the messiest black hair ever and hazel eyes. He is the captain of the Quidditch team. And may I add, has a constant need to annoy my Best friend Lily. He asked her out for the first time in fifth year and never stopped since then.

There is Remus Lupin with them, he is also handsome, but girls who date him say that he pushes them away once they get deeper in the relationship. Remus has shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

The last one is Peter Pettigrew. He is not as handsome as the others but still considered okay. He has blonde hair and watery blue eyes. The four of them are known as the Marauders.

'Well, I wouldn't have minded a couple of snogs but what can I do,' Andrea said. 'Plus I know that you –she pointed at me- like him.' I blushed.

'I do not,' I said. But they all rolled their eyes.

'Whatever you say Lizzy,' Alice said. I slid my self down so I could get nap before they could say anything else.

Two hours later, I was in the great hall eating.

'tha' wth the lon'est thortin' efer,' Andrea said with her mouth full.

'Andrea,' I said. 'Finish eating first.' Andrea swallowed then said.

'That was the longest sorting ever."

We all nodded. It seemed that every single first year had at least five minutes until they got sorted.

'Hello there Alex,' someone suddenly said. I looked around and saw Black.

"Hello Siri," Andrea said. Andrea had a lot of nicknames. From Lexes, Andy, Alex, Andrea, Ria and Lexy. Everyone called her something.

'You look like you haven't eaten since months,' Black said. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and said.

'How was you date with Reggy, eh Lor.'

My friends al looked at me. I swore. I haven't told them that it was Regulus Black who my family hooked me up with.

'Great,' I said, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

'Not what dear Ruggy said, he said you slapped him,' Sirius said. Obviously having fun. This time Andrea couldn't help it.

"YOU WHAT,' she shouted. Gaining a few stares.

'I must tell you Lor, you deserve a point for that,' Black said. He then smirked and went back to his friends.

'You went with?'

'You slapped him!'

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Why did you slap him?'

I looked at my friends. I sighed and told them about the date.

God, I hate Sirius Black.

Yeah right.

* * *

What do you think; should I continue it, push the little Go button please. It wont take long 


	2. Bad news

Thx for the reviews, i hope i put some more Details here.

* * *

My first week at Hogwarts was terrible. My schedule was horrible. I forgot a lot of homework. And teachers didn't help at all. They kept reminding us about N.E.W.T.s.

"I hate school," I said. my friends and I were sitting in the common room doing our potion essays, well except lily, she and James potter were patrolling. James potter was the new head boy. We didn't know that until Dumbledore announced him. Apparently, lily was hoping it was a joke so she didn't tell us.

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say that lizzy."

I didn't respond. I wasn't in the mood. I felt as thought the whole world is making fun of me.

I looked down at my parchment. There were only two words written on it.

_Vanishing potion_

The essay was due to next week; I don't have to do it now.

"I'm going for a walk," I said. my friends looked at me oddly. But I went out without another word.

The cold air met my body as I stepped out into the dark ground. I shivered. I love the cold air, it made me happy.

I walked to my favorite tree and climbed it. I almost fell a couple of times. I couldn't see much. I sat down on a branch and looked around at Hogwarts.

If someone found me I would really be in trouble. But that has never stopped me before. Suddenly I heard something land just above me. I looked up. It was my Owl, Silly. I took the letter from Silly.

Who could write to me at this hour of night?

I took out my wand and said "_Lumos_." A light shot of my wand. I opened the letter then started to read my mothers handwriting.

_Dear Laura, _

_Jake is in the hospital. Apparently, the other werewolfs discovered that he is a spy. Laura, Jake may not survive and I wanted to tell you before you read it in the newspaper. _

_Honey, be ready tomorrow. We are taking you to visit him. Jake is waiting honey. He is asking for you. _

_Your mother, _

_Elizabeth McKinnons. _

I reread the letter a thousand times hoping, no, begging the words to change. Jake, my brother might die. I shook my head. That is not possible. I just couldn't believe it. I tried to get down from the tree but my body was not responding. I'm having too many thoughts at once. What will happen? When are they going to pick me up? How did the other werewolfs know that Jake is a spy? Jake might die!

And suddenly horrible images entered my brain. Jake without an arm, Jake's face bitten. Everything became blurry and black.

"McKinnons… McKinnons." I felt someone shake me. my back ached. I groaned.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I looked up. A boy with dark hair was looking down at me.

"You're as blue as... uh the…sky," he said. I giggled. I wondered who the hell is he.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing," he said. I was about to protest. I didn't like to feel weak. But not even my mouth could move.

I shivered when we entered the castle and snuggled deeper into the boy. The boy whispered something but I couldn't hear him.

"My dear god, where did you find her," I heard a woman say urgently.

"She was outside," the boy said.

"Come on potter, put here down there," I heard the woman say. Hmm so, the boy is Potter. Where was lily?

"Where were you Potter?" I suddenly heard a girl say. Immediately, I knew who she was.

"Oh my god, what happened to her," lily shrieked. As she said that, I felt a wave of warmth go through

my Body. I knew I was at the hospital wing and madam Pomfry was shushing the heads.

"You can go Mr. Potter Miss. Lily. Miss. McKinnons is staying here." I groaned. I hate the smell of the hospital wing.

"No madam, please I don't need to stay I am just a bit cold," I said. at first madam Pomfry agreed and to my astonishment I think I heard lily agree too before the medicine I took started taking affect and I fell asleep.

"Lor wake up." I felt someone push me gently. I opened my eyes. I was sleeping in the common room and it was obvious that it was early morning.

"Kyle." I looked up at my brother. "What are you doing here?"

Kyle faked a laugh and held me up. My brothers are all strong and tall because each one of them trained for a year as an Auror.

"You got lighter Lor, what were you doing, starving you self," Kyle said. "Please don't tell me your trying to lose weight."

I laughed. If this were any other day, I would have fought him until he put me down. But now I am so tired.

"Nop, you know I can survive without food Kay," I said.

"Yeah, thought you've gone crazy seeing that you went out in this cold weather, really Lor you could've died." I didn't respond. Kyle put me down beside the fireplace.

"Come on lets go to S.T Golden," Kyle said. I looked at him confused.

"It's a werewolf hospital," he explained. I nodded. Then, I took some flew powder but before I drop it I asked:

"Wait does Dumbledore ."

"Yes he does know," Kyle interrupted. I nodded and threw the powder while shouting "S.T Golden".

I arrived at some old filthy room. At first I thought I was at the wrong place but then my brother arrived behind me.

"Kay, is this S.T. Golden?" I asked him. Kyle nodded and led me outside the room. The halls were all dirty too. it wasn't like any normal hospitals. The halls hardly fitted my brother and me. The rooms had nothing but a bed and one simple board showing the heart beat …ect. Suddenly, a voice shouted from the end of the corridor "Get away from the hall… NOW." Kyle pushed me into an empty room but it wasn't empty for long. The man who shouted entered the room with a bed on it was… Bob, my brother's friend.

Kyle took me to the corner. The man shouted at some healers to get going. Within seconds, five healers surrounded the man's bed. Four of them were pointing their wands at Bob while one was brewing a potion.

"Is the potion ready Jack," A healer asked the man who was brewing the potion. Jack shook his head.

"Hurry up then," the healer said. as she said that an alarming sound echoed in the room.

"John, his heart beats are..."

"I know, I know… Jack..."

"It's almost done, just a little bit..."

"Hurry, he'll die..."

"DONE." Jack ran to the bed, he lifted Bob's head and spilled the potion in his mouth. Everyone looked at Bob while the alarm kept getting higher. In split second, I thought Bob might have died but just as I thought that the alarm went off and all the healers looked relieved. John, who was the man who bought Bob in came to us.

"Well, you are lucky you haven't seen him die like the others," he said.

"Hello John," my brother shook John's hand.

"Hello Kyle, How is your brother?" Kyle nodded and pointed to me. John looked at me.

"Ah you must be Miss. Laura McKinnons." John said. I nodded and we both shook hands.

"Come on let me take you to your brother," John said. he led us through the halls and past many rooms.

"Here we are." I looked at the door as he opened it. Inside was my whole family surrounding one bed, and on this bed was my brother.

* * *

Yeah sorry really I am sorry. But I will keep updating like this until summer comes. And I promise when the summer come I will update a lot quicker. Thx for the reviews. I hope this chapter is better. You can tell me by pressing the little go button: D: D 


End file.
